Banned/Disabled/Uncraftable List
Some people wanted a list of stuff that was disabled, so they didn't have to find it themselves. This may not include everything... because I am not perfect. Server list compared to pack list - The server list is what has been banned via plugins on the server, the pack list is what I was able to disable without he plugins. The Server's List Transvector Dislocator - Always wanting to move spawners... Runic Armor - These crash people around the wearer Bound Pickaxe - This is a progression based ban, I was able to prevent the grief, but not set its mining level... The Pack's List Applied Energistics: Tiny TNT - Grief Metallurgy: TNTs - Grief Buildcraft: Redstone Engine - Free, easy to make power is bad Forestry: Clockwork Engine - Free, easy to make power is bad Several Bee Breeds Extra Bees: Tier Two genetic machines - Breed your super bees, don't make them GenDustry: Non-Industrial Apiary Blocks - No free breeding for you ComputerCraft: Turtles - Griefing IC2: Metal Former - It could replace several machines... GregTech: Advanced Miner - Somewhat forcing multiple power systems Factorization: Wrath Lamp - Crash Extra Utilities: Portal to the 'Deep Dark' - Lag Random Things: Block Breaker - Breaks all the blocks Block Teleporter - You may not move spawners Iron Chest: Crystal Chest - You don't need them... Forestry: Wooden Bucket - Couldn't blacklist spring water Xeno's: Guns, Clips, Bullets - Grief & PvP RailCraft: Bore & Head - Griefing Gany's Surface: Market - The game told me to Gany's End: Inventory Binder - Noob abuse Gany's Nether: Spawner Upgrades - You may not super charger spawners Undertaker - You may not save your inventory Soul Chest - Duping Soul TNT - PvP Extra Utilities: Golden Bag of Holding - duping GregTech: Potato on a Stick - You may not use sticks to feed yourself NetherX: Glowstone Torch - crafting conflict Obsidian Pressure Plate - crafting conflict Project Red: Backpacks - Backpack mod, use it Player Beacons: Beheader - PvP MFR: PortaSpawner - No you may not move spawners SPAMR Launcher & Ammo - Grief and PvP concerns Needlegun & Ammo - Grief and PvP concerns Block Breaker - Breaks all the blocks Auto-Spawner - No you may not make spawners Tinker's: Exo-Armor - No you may not one shot withers Tinker's Knapsack - We had a magic knapsack once, never again Wooden Rails - Railcraft is in the pack, use it Drawbridges - Duping SDX - Griefing Thirst: Milks & Water Bucket - Too high of droplet count compared to other drinks Canteen - Crash Drink Store - Crash Drink Brewer - Crash Electro-Magic: Solar Panels - these are just silly... Shield Focus - Griefing Mjolnir - Griefing & PvP Solar Helmet of Revealing - Solar or Revealing, pick one Explosion Focus - Griefing & PvP Thaumic Tinkers: KAMI isnt install... this seems to shock people... Thaumcraft Extras: Exchange Focus - Grief Clean Focus - Grief Destroy Focus - Grief Heal Focus - No we are not making Blood Magic easier Smelting Focus - Grief Dark Thaumium Tools - So silly... Ropes+: Fire & Frost Arrows - Griefing Steves Carts: Drills - Griefing Chunk Loader - There is already four Dynamite Carrier - Grief Growthcraft: Apple Trees Hardcore Ender Expansion: Ender Apocalypse - Yeah... no. Temple Caller - No. Forbidden Magic: Wrath Cage: No you still can't make your own spawners Craftable Wand Foci you can't really use: Excavation - Griefing Fire - PvP Frost - Griefing Nine Hells - PvP Pech' Cure - PvP Primal - PvP Equal Trade - Griefing Dislocation - Griefing Mending - Healing & Blood Magic again... Efreet's Flame - Griefing